Esis VII
Esis VII is a Dwarf planet within the interioir astroid belt. Geography * Esis VII is located within one of the systems two asteriod belts, being at the innermost of the two.The planets night sky is seemingly filled with more 'stars' than usual. These stars are actual asteriod in parallel or near orbit. *It has been classified as a dwarf planet due to its inability to match the one of its three parameters of planethood, orbital dominance. *The astronmically recent impact of a neighboring asteriod has left a proportionally huge crater across the planet's surface thus called Caloris Basin. *Mt Hadus is the central uplift located within the crater and contains the highest density of rare-earth minerals due to the collison exposing a high varity of valuable ores deeper in the planet Mining Complex *Although the planet itself is owned by the Ang government and must abide by their laws and regulations the land has been purchased by a private company. This company extracts the raw materials from the planet making Esis VII a well known mining village. *The private corporation ropes in workers with wages that may be low but are still reasonably atractive for desperate workers. Many people migrate from all over the system since this is a place where it is extremely easy to get work. However this corporation makes their wages at a level where workers can just about support their families thus workers end up in wage slavery. *The workers of Ang have never been happy with their conditions but their desperation has stopped them from ever trying to change anything. They know if they make even a little bit less money their families won't be able to cope so they endure the hardship for the sake of their families. *Workers are all men who come over from their homelands to work and send the money back home to their family. The coporation offers a place for workers to sleep called Selene. It is best compared to a millitary barracks or a prison. The corporation allows conjugal visits to appease angry workers. *A typical workers day consists of waking up, showering, taking their food pills, scanning their barcode, suiting up, heading to the mine for a full days work. returning and unsuiting, scanning their barcodes, taking their dinner pill and going to bed. The Rebellion of Esis VII *The workers of Esis VII have always had it hard but they always endured until the corporation docked their wages. The coporation reduced the wages to a level where they would not even be able to feed their families. This was done due to new legislation passed by the Ang government who increased tax to help supply the ever growing Ang army . *The workers were distraught and didn't know what to do until Leonidas stepped up. Leonidas was one of the most respected member of the mining community on Esis VII. He suggested all the minors should strike. He knew how important the ore they had been mining was to the corporation and knew that it would only be a matter of time before they attracted their attention. *After a few days of striking the coporation struck back hard. They stopped delivering food pills and claimed the workers would only be provided food if they continued to work. The workers were outraged by this clear violation of human rights and began to destroy the mining site on Mt Hadus. *The Ang government intervened insisting the corporation must continue to provide food pills to the workers while they further investigated. Even after food pills were returned it was too late, the workers were already fully set on demolishing the mining site. Ang sent in the police force in order to quell the resistance. *The Ang police force arrived and tried to calm down the workers. Although workers stopped the demolition they began to have confrontations with the police complaining about the injustice of their situations. The police force didn't know how to deal with issues they had clearly no control over. There job was to calm the workers down not bring them salvation. The situation got more and more heated until one of the workers was shot by the police force. This caused the workers to attack the police force killing them all. The Ang government now deemed the workers on Esis VII as violent terrorists. They planned to send the army. *Leonidas knew they had gone too far to turn back. He suggested a plan. He suggested they loaded what they could of the valuable ore onto the trade ship which had docked a few days before and escape with as much as they could to sell on the black market since there would be nowhere for them to return to without being viewed as galactic criminals. *He organized a small guerilla force using the mining mechas and mining suits as artillery as they knew the Ang force would hit them hard before they had a chance to escape with the ore. They began loading the ore but before they had finished the Ang army attacked. They deployed a large army of troops to fight the guerilla forces of Esis VII. *The battle was fierce. Although the people of Ang greatly outnumbered the workers they had no experience in no-gravity situations. The workers equipment was heavily adapted to maneuver quick around this low-gravity planet and they had become accustomed to the climate after years of working on the dwarf planet. *The Ang army had of course known they would be fighting on low-gravity thus had gravity-boots and adapted shells to make sure they were able to fight on Esis VII but they had no experience at all. This meant that the workers were able to overpower the entire platoon sent by the Ang government but not without great casualties to their forces. *The Ang battle ships fled Esis VII giving the workers an option to escape with the ore. They dissapeard of the radar and haven't been seen since. Word is they settled on Majlis al Jinn temporarily where they were able to sell all the ore. *The Galatic Police Force is still actively hunting down workers from the mine to charge them with acts of terrorism. Esis VII mining complex was decommisioned.